J'm'arrêterais pas t'aimer
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la fin de la série.


**Je m'arrêterai pas de t'aimer**

_**Date : Fin saison 3**_

_**Qui : Deux personnages de l'équipe**_

L'équipe était affaibli par la perte d'Adam mais le plus urgent était de trouver un refuge sur et de lutter pour leur survie. Chacun était affecté de différentes manières, Shalimar s'est moralement, son mentor était perdu cette fois c'était sur. Brennan quand à lui penser à rester fort pour les autres même si l'avenir lui faisait peur quand il semblait qu'il n'en avait aucun, Jesse lui était affaibli physiquement, les tortures infligées étaient très douloureuse et il avait du mal à avancer et à suivre la cadence de l'équipe, Lexa quand à elle se surprenait elle même, elle était bien plus inquiète pour Jesse que pour son propre devenir.

Lexa : Shal ralenti ! Jesse n'en peux plus !

Jesse : non c'est bon, il faut continuer !

Lexa : Stop, Je m'arrête ici avec Jesse ! Continuez sans nous et venez nous chercher avec la voiture de Marcus !

Lexa et Jesse s'était caché dans une vieille maison abandonnée, une fois seul, Jesse commença à s'endormir, Lexa avait pris la tête de Jesse qu'elle avait posée sur ses jambes. Une heure plus tard, Shalimar et Brennan revinrent comme prévu en voiture.

Lexa : Jesse ! Jesse réveille toi !

Le jeune moléculaire ne bougeait pas. Lexa senti tout son être se figé, Brennan porta le moléculaire inconscient dans la voiture et tous partirent rapidement.

Chez Marcus, tous essayait de se rassurer mutuellement, Marcus lui s'activait auprès du jeune homme. Après deux heures, Marcus sortit du labo.

Marcus : j'ai fait tous ce que je pouvais, lui seul peut se sauver maintenant !

Shalimar voulu aller auprès du moléculaire mais Brennan la retint lui montra Lexa, qui avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son inquiétude. Les deux jeunes gens s'éclipsèrent pour aller se reposer laissant Lexa seule. Après maintes hésitations, la jeune matérielle, entra dans le labo, elle prit un siège, s'assit à côté de Jesse, et lui prit la main.

Lexa : Jesse, j'espère que tu m'entends, il faut que tu te bats, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tant de chose à te dire, je voulais les taire, les garder pour moi mais je viens de réaliser que ça serait une erreur, car si je te perdais et que tu ne savais rien de tout ça je m'en voudrais toute ma vie ! Te parler alors que tu ne m'entends peut être pas ce n'est pas évident, tu as chamboulée ma vie Jess, tu m'as réappris à faire confiance, réappris à aimer, tu as cicatrisé par ta douceur et ta patience toutes mes blessures ! Jesse je t'en pris fais moi un signe ! Je serais toujours là c'est une promesse que tu m'as faite, une promesse que je t'ai faite Ne m'abandonne pas je ne le supporterais pas !

Finalement épuisée, la jeune femme s'endormit, la tête sur le torse du moléculaire.

_**4 heures du matin**_

Une voix : Lexa !

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, en voyant le visage angélique de son très cher moléculaire, l'émotion la submergea, Jesse essuya du bout du pouce la larme qui perlée sur la joue de la jeune femme, il allait parler mais Lexa posa délicatement ses doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire terre. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

Lexa : Je serai toujours là  
>C'est une promesse<br>Que j'ai faite là  
>Comme une caresse<br>Les mots du cœur  
>Sont merveilleux<br>Je sais  
>L'amour s'appelle nous deux<p>

Je connais ton cœur  
>Je'connais ton corps<br>Par cœur  
>Même quand tu blesses<br>C'est la tendresse  
>Qui pleure<br>Faut que j'te dise à tout moment  
>J'ai peur<br>Si peur de me brûler le cœur

J'm'arrêterai pas de t'aimer  
>Quoiqu'il arrive je sais<br>Te mentir ça m'sert à rien  
>Et tout te dire<br>Ça m'fait du bien

J't'ai toujours dit la vérité  
>Celle' d'aujourd'hui à tout changé<br>C'est le grand homme Qui a décidé  
>Du reste il a fallu trancher<p>

J'm'arrêterai pas de t'aimer  
>Quoiqu'il arrive je sais<br>Te mentir ça m'sert à rien  
>Et tout te dire<br>Ça m'fait du bien  
>J'm'arrêterai pas de t'aimer ah ah<br>Ce sera mon petit secret  
>Comme un jardin discret<br>Qui voudrait fleurir  
>Dans ton cœur<p>

Jesse posa ses mains sur les joue de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres, elle y répondit passionnément, ils se regardèrent et elle ajouta : Je t'aime Jesse Kilmartin ! »

**Fin**


End file.
